A Robin to a Raven
by Queen-of-the-Saps
Summary: My Dear Raven. . .
1. Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, but I do own this poem "A Robin to a Raven".

A Robin to a Raven

Raven;

Eyeing your rare smile with others' backs turned  
Watching your every movement,  
In every waking moment,  
Observing your every candle as they've burned  
And in all this I have learned;

You have to be what you are, there is no turning back  
You try to hide,  
And give up your pride,  
And in your frustration, you find objects to attack  
But there is always something that you lack

Be yourself, find the beautiful from within  
Go on and pry,  
At least you try,  
Do not be discouraged, finding yourself is not a sin  
But something more wondrous than anything you could win

You find yourself not in your mind, but in your heart  
When your heart you need to mend  
A helping hand, I'll lend  
I know it has been torn apart  
But I can help put it together, we, at least, can start

Look up at the stars in the sky  
They float and glitter,  
But you, yourself, shimmer,  
As the most dazzling thing to the eye  
Now, that you shine, don't pass the Boy Wonder by

ROBIN

PS: You are the life in my heart, don't rip it out of me  
xx

Fin

A/N: A poem I wrote a while back for a fanfic I am in the process of developing. Chappie fic. No promises. Thank you for reading, though!

Signed,  
Her Sappiness


	2. Part Two

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the following poem "A Raven to a Robin"

"A Robin to a Raven"  
Part Two:

My dearest Robin;

I know what you are thinking and feeling  
And there's no doubt I share your concern,  
I cannot control my every action  
But there is so much about me you need to learn

You hold my world up high when it falls  
But if not careful, you will be tangled in my vine  
Please understand when I say this;  
You have your cons and I have mine

I know how you are worried about us all  
I can feel it through our inseparable bond  
But constant strain and worry can deteriorate  
The body like the ripples in a pond

I don't want to stand here, watching you fall apart  
Instead I want to watch you be happy, even from a distance  
I know what you want and yearn for, I can feel it in your heart  
I see the many paths to take, and each one end with your resistance

Understand, when things get dark, as my sun you light up my world,  
But how can the cold, unapproachable moon be with the sun?  
I don't deserve to have a sun, I don't deserve you. . .  
I hang my head in shame to the things I could've done

Boy Wonder, you never cease to amaze me  
In my darkest hour, you helped me through it all  
But, no matter what, all I am in the end is nothing but  
A strange, lone voice in a large hall

. . .I'm alone. . .

RAVEN

A/N: I want to thank **smilie90000 **for inspiring me to continue! So, I think I'll have them go back and forth for a while. This poem did not turn out the way I wanted it to, but it'll do. You like?

Signed,  
Her Sappiness


	3. Part Three

Disclaimer: I own neither Robin nor Raven, just the poem "Have You Ever Felt"

"A Robin to a Raven"

Part Three:

Raven;

Oh, how I wish  
I could Sing for you  
Oh, how I wish  
I would Sing with you

Have you ever felt alone?  
Have you ever felt remorse?  
I can help them go away,  
But you'd have to be with me, of course

I remember when you flew away with me that night  
It hurt so much when you left to part  
I could do more for you then than I can, now  
But I can lend you a broken heart

Have you ever felt desperate?  
Have you ever felt trapped in the undertow?  
Let's leave tonight and never look back  
There is so much about you I need to know

Oh, how I wish  
I could Sing for you  
Oh, how I wish  
I would Sing with you

Have you ever felt overwhelmed?  
Have you ever felt upset?  
Have you ever wondered how we'd be  
If we had never met?

It is hard to fall asleep knowing you were just standing next to me  
It is hard to say that I care when I am so afraid of losing you  
If I could only tell you what my heart tells me  
But was my heart wrong in choosing you?

Have you ever felt like no one could reach you?  
Have you ever felt betrayed?  
Are you willing to admit to your feelings?  
There is always that one person who hurt you and took it all away

Oh, how I wish  
I could Sing for you  
Oh, how I wish  
I would Sing with you

ROBIN

PS: I long to hear your beautiful voice. . . sing with mine in that large hall

Fin

A/N: Do you like, y/n? I am not sure how much longer I should continue this fic. . . I think I will send a few more poems between the two of them. :)

Signed,  
Her Sappiness


	4. Part Four

Disclaimer: I own just the poem!

"A Robin to a Raven"  
Part Four:

Robin. . .

What song would you sing?  
A love song, a happy tune, a lullaby?  
As much as I want to, if I were to love  
Yet again, the end of the world would be nigh

You know that much, you know the risks  
Why must you torment me so?  
You tell me I can be happy, but I cannot  
I accepted that fact long ago

Lonely is something I can deal with  
Silence has always been my friend  
But being with you is something that  
I cannot see what's beyond the bend

As much as it pains me to tell you this  
I was forever meant to be the loner  
It is as if it was written in my DNA  
I. . . I need this relationship to be over. . .

RAVEN

Fin

A/N: Whoa... what's gonna happen now? How is Robin gonna react to that? Please review!

Signed,  
Her Sappiness


	5. Part Five

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, just the poem "My Song to You"

"A Robin to a Raven"  
Part Five:

Raven. . .

As I sincerely write these letters on the pages of my mind  
A lovely - but lonely - song drifts past the wise and past the blind  
But it sings to me - the loner - and tells me what to do  
Gradually my loneliness is lifted and now I sing to you:

"I will do whatever it takes  
Even if my heart breaks  
I'll be by your side for all of time  
Doesn't matter if you won't call yourself 'mine'

"I'll be there for you. . . I'll be the man  
Just count on me, you know you can  
Don't worry, I won't ever let you down  
I couldn't bear just one frown

"I'll make you happy forever  
Or at least I'll endeavor  
I'll always be with you, I'll always try  
When I am with you I'll be your sky

"I will do whatever it takes  
Even if my heart breaks  
I'll be by your side for all of time  
Doesn't matter if you won't call yourself 'mine' "

. . .I'll be there. . .

ROBIN

Fin

A/N: Aww. . . Isn't that sweet? But what will Raven say to that? Review!

Signed,  
Her Sappiness


	6. Part Six

Disclaimer: I only own the following poem, "Lost"

"A Robin to a Raven"  
Part Six:

Robin;

There are days when I get lost in myself  
In the ever blackening void that I used to call my mind  
It once was my friend, but it has abandoned me,  
Just like everything else I could ever find

I think too much causing me to get into trouble  
I get lost in memory, lost in remorse,  
Lost in self-accusation, lost in myself  
The only way out is the hard way, of course

I struggle against myself, pulling, hurting, strangling  
Tearing myself apart, and dividing my already broken heart  
I can't give up, I just can't! I have to resist with everything I have  
I have to win by any means necessary, I have to outsmart

No, no! Leave me be! No more hurtful memories  
They sting, they poke, they jab at my vital place  
I curl up into a ball trying to protect it, the only thing  
I have left is my heart. Without it I would only be occupied space

Please . . . don't leave me. Please stay with me  
Until I can find myself, again. Until I can come back  
From my emptiness inside of the darkness and the cold  
Please stay until I can fend off this internal attack

How could you - the only thing I have left - leave?  
Why did you leave me alone, so I could be a victim to me?  
Isn't it so ironic? My heart being so heartless  
I should have known, I should have seen . . . what was to be

There are nights when I get lost in myself  
In the ever blackening void that I used to call my heart  
It was once my friend, but it has abandoned me,  
Just like everything else that left to depart

(what's left of) RAVEN

Fin

A/N: So that's why she doesn't want a relationship! She's been hurt so much, poor thing.

Signed,  
Her Sappiness


	7. Part Seven

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the following poem

"A Robin to a Raven"  
Part Seven:

My Dearest Raven;

What do I have to prove to make you realize  
I love you to the ends of the world?  
You know I would do anything for you  
I would even die just to spend time with my girl

That is what you are in the end;  
The woman trapped inside my mind  
The woman I can't help but dream about  
The woman whom was meant to be mine

Words cannot describe how I feel about you  
Neither can they tear apart our inseparable link  
Words cannot harm our relationship in the least  
That is why I write these next words not in pencil, but ink;

"I love you, Raven Roth  
I want you to be mine  
Will you hug me back?  
And hold me for all time?"

Do not answer just yet, for I know you will decline  
You are afraid of a relationship, you are afraid of me leaving  
But I swear I could not and never ever will do such a thing  
I could not bear it if for one second you were grieving

Please just stay with me, and then you'll see  
That there is such a thing as true love  
I know you are indecisive, and even skeptical  
But our true love will be as pure as a white dove

PS: Raven. . .  
It is such a beautiful name,  
For an even more beautiful soul

Yours forever, ROBIN

Fin

A/N: That took awhile to write, but I like the way it turned out, don't you? Tell me what ya thought!

Signed,  
Her Sappiness


	8. Part Eight

Disclaimer: I own the poem, nothing else

"A Robin to a Raven"  
Part Eight:

My? Robin;

I-I really admire your strength, I always have  
It was one thing I could never acquire  
You have the right to call me a coward. . .  
For I am afraid that I am not exactly what you desire

I am not strong, I have no endurance  
I cannot be as mature as people need me to be  
I am not beautiful as you said I was  
And I just I wish I could get you to see

I have always tried to keep love at bay  
Always tried to sing my own song  
But now I hear a soothing voice from nearby  
Which maybe I should have heard all along

It tells me that I could be beautiful  
Even if it is only in your eyes  
That I could be adored and all you needed  
I could be all that _and _a side of fries

PS: Maybe, just maybe, we could give this a shot  
If you'll still have me. . .

RAVEN

Fin

A/N: Sorry, I just couldn't help but put that last line, haha. Let's say it was Raven's attempt to lighten the mood, eh? I think only about two left.

Signed,  
Her Sappiness


	9. Part Nine

Disclaimer: I don't Robin or Raven, just the poem

"A Robin to a Raven"  
Part Nine:

My Lovely Raven;

Of course you can, my dear, the offer is still there  
I love you and I want you to know that I still care  
I love you at night and especially during the day  
Just looking at you tells me that I'll forever stay

You have the soul of the beauteous ocean grand  
On the edges you seem like the waves crashing upon the sand  
But deeper into the ocean, you are calm and never-ending  
And I am glad you'll receive the love that I am sending

I hope you know that in this poem there is love from me  
And that is not all, if you are sure I'm who you want to be  
With for eternity, for forever, for all of your life and beyond  
We were meant to be, and I don't say that just because of our bond

I say it because I love you so and much more than that  
If only you could see me, now, grinning like the Cheshire cat  
I sometimes feel like I am still asleep, but our dream will never end  
This is where the ugly past ends, and our wonderful future begins

PS: Could I get a coke thrown in there, too : )

your ROBIN,  
forevermore and beyond

Fin

A/N: Of course Robin would have to say something cheeky like that PS. Okay, okay. Three more, ending with Raven. I made up my mind.

Signed,  
Her Sappiness


	10. Part Ten

Disclaimer: Do I have to say it?

"A Robin to a Raven"  
Part Ten:

My Robin;

There is something that I cannot exactly explain  
It makes me happy inside, it makes me insane  
It lets me feel pretty - not plain  
With it I want to go dancing in the rain

It gives me a brighter day  
With it I can scare all my fears away  
It comes to me and asks me to play  
It stables me when I feel like I am going to sway

It makes me feel bliss, it makes me feel like. . . _me_  
It is the only thing I ever want to see  
Only with it am I free  
I just hope - with it I will forever be

I had once thought the world had lost its mind  
But when it came around I saw that I was blind  
There is nothing better that I could find  
And to me it has always been kind

Everything about it - your smile  
Makes all of my hardships worthwhile  
It makes me forget my every trial  
You make me feel like a carefree child

And, I know, my smile makes you happy, too

Smile for me,  
RAVEN

Fin

A/N: I know this seems a little, or a lot, OOC for Raven. . . But I really liked this poem and wanted to use it from the start, so I thought when she had decided to give into love I could use it. So, please review. Only two to go!

Signed,  
Her Sappiness


	11. Part Eleven

Disclaimer: Do not own the Titans, just this poem

"A Robin to a Raven"  
Part Eleven:

My Love, Raven;

Sometimes I feel like nothing but a puppet  
With my every move pulled by invisible strings  
I feel empty inside. . . until I am with you  
That is something that cannot be deterred by higher beings

We sit on the roof of our beloved Titans Tower  
As we watch the waves break on the shore  
We watch the stars in the endless sky  
I watch you as something I deeply adore

You always had shined like a star, I realize  
As your eyes gleam like star dust  
I wrap my cape around your shoulders  
To keep you from the gust

Your mystery kept me entranced  
My obsessions kept you true  
You look lonely when not with me  
And without you by my side I don't know what I'd do

Let's go and start a new beginning, somewhere else  
Somewhere where there is no one we know  
A place with no more pain, and where it never rains  
Someplace where our love can freely grow

We were _all _born with free will  
And we all are allowed to use our hearts  
Be together with me for eternity,  
This is where our past ends, and our new world starts

Will you marry me?  
ROBIN

Fin

A/N: Oh. My. Goodness! Robin finally popped the question! Tell me whether or not you saw this coming. I know it is kinda cliche and all, what fanfic _doesn't _end like this? But, it was the only way I saw of ending it. And I don't think I can keep writing poetry forever. XD One left!

Signed,  
Her Sappiness


	12. Part Twelve

Disclaimer: FOR THE LAST TIME; I DO NOT OWN THE TT, JUST THE POEM!

"A Robin to a Raven"  
Part Twelve:

Robin;

I love you, I love you more, I love you. . .  
I ponder as I mutilate a flower  
You are the only one I have ever loved,  
But my family and home is at Titans Tower

And as much as I want and need you,  
Jump City and the Titans need you more  
So, let's think this out a little  
Before we walk together through that door

To tell the honest, full truth,  
I never thought I would be a 'once upon a time'  
Girl with a fairy tale for life, but you proved  
Me wrong as you asked me 'will you be mine?'

As demon spawn, I thought I never could love  
But once again, you proved me wrong  
I wish, in my story, for once I could be right  
Now, I know I can, when it becomes a duet singing my song

I love you, Robin, with all of my soul  
I love you, Robin, with all of my heart  
I love you, Robin, with all of my mind  
I love you so much, I don't know how to start

But let's stay together, for now and for all  
Of time, here in our tower, with friends who will aid  
Us along the way, through good and through bad  
And also keep us bonded together, for the rest of our days

So let's walk together _in _through that door  
Walking forward both in love and in truth  
Holding hands and sharing grins  
Staying side by side, even after our youth

And as this decision draws to a close,  
This ends just one of our many chapters  
In life, and as our next one begins, we get  
Closer to our own 'happily ever after'

I do,  
RAVEN

FIN!

A/N: And that concludes "A Robin to a Raven". I would like to thank all of my reviewers, especially **smilie90000** for being so kind. Please check out my other stories, and hopefully many more to come. : )

Signed,  
Her Sappiness


End file.
